Kisses
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequel to 'Heartbeats'. A story that Katara's mother once told her changes Katara's view of Zuko. Does she love him? Does she hate him? How does Zuko feel about all of this? What will the two teens do to see if they are truly meant to be?


**I FINALLY got around to doing this. This is **_**Kissed, **_**the sequel to **_**Heartbeats**_**. I suggest reading **_**Heartbeats **_**before reading this or you might be confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara lay face up on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking over what happened that day. Her mother told her long ago that you can tell someone is your soul mate because both your and their heart beat at the same pace. And that day, when Zuko had caught her before she fell and held her close to him, she felt his heartbeat beat at the same pace as hers.

_But there's no way I'm meant to be with Zuko, _Katara thought.

_**Why not?**_ said an annoying little voice in the back of her head, _**Just think, what do you really have against Zuko.**_

_Well he did betray me, _Katara thought.

_**But he's sorry, **_said the voice _**Maybe you're just scared that you're falling for the enemy.**_

_I'm not falling for him! _Katara thought.

_**Well there must be something you like about him, **_the voice nagged, _**Just try to think of some.**_

_Well, he is pretty nice once you get to know him, _Katara thought, _And he makes great tea. And Aang has been doing good firebending, so Zuko must be a good teacher. And he hasn't betrayed us...yet. And he is hot-whoa Katara, bad thoughts. _Katara was broken out of her thoughts when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Zuko.

"Hi, Katara," he said nervously, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay," said Katara, sitting up "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, you were acting odd today," Zuko said, "You didn't insult me once, so I thought _something _must be wrong."

"I'm fine," Katara said a bit quickly. Toph came by the door and just said, "She's lying." Katara rolled her eyes at the human lie detector as she walked away.

"Katara, you can tell me what's wrong," Zuko said, sitting next to her.

"It's to embarassing," Katara said, looking down at her lap.

"Well, what if I tell you something embarrassing that happened to me?" Zuko suggested.

"Okay," said Katara. There was no way she would miss hearing about something embarrassing about Zuko. Zuko thought for a moment.

"When I was about eight," Zuko said, "I went to school in a royal carriage. One day I was getting out the carriage and my pants got caught in the door as it closed, but I didn't notice. So when I began to walk my pants ripped right off me in front of everyone." Katara broke into a fit of side-splitting laughter, falling backward onto the bed.

"Okay, it's not that funny," Zuko said, although a small smile was on his lips.

"Yes it is!" Katara laughed. Zuko rolled his gold eyes, "So can you tell me what's wrong?" Katara's laughter suddenly stopped and she sighed and sat up.

"Okay," she said quietly. And she told him about the story her mother told her as a small child and reminded what happened to them earlier that day when he caught her before he fell.

"Oh," said Zuko when she finished, "No wonder you've been acting so odd."

"Yeah," said Katara quietly. They were quiet for a moment.

"You know my mother told me a similar story," Zuko finally said.

"What was it?" Katara asked.

"She said that when you kiss the person that's your soul mate, you feel fireworks," Zuko said.

"Oh," said Katara softly. There was quiet again.

"So do you want to try it?" Zuko asked.

"Kiss you?" Katara said in disbelief. Zuko shrugged.

"This thing is obviously bothering you," he said, "So maybe we can just get this over with once and for all and find out." Katara swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Okay," she squeaked. She and Zuko moved closer to each other. Katara felt her heart beat against her ribs so hard that she feared it might jump right out of her chest. Then, when Zuko's lips softly touched hers, she felt as if someone had set off a box of fireworks in her stomach. Katara knew she wasn't suppose to like Zuko, but couldn't help melting into the kiss. When they broke apart, both teens were breathless.

"Did you feel...?" Zuko's question trailed off.

"Yeah," Katara said, "You?" Zuko nodded. They were still very close. Katara hadn't noticed till then the small flecks of orange in his gold eyes or that his hair was as black as midnight or how soft his lips looked or that his scar was unbelievably sexy. Okay, she had known that last one for a while. And suddenly, she felt something different inside her about Zuko.

_Maybe I am faling for you_, Katara thought.

"You are?" Zuko asked. Katara blushed, realizing she had said that out loud. She nodded.

"Well," Zuko said softly, stroking Katara's long dark brown hair, "I think that, maybe, I'm falling for you too." Katara smiled at him.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Zuko said. Katara's smile widened and the two leaned forward and kissed once more.

**Well, there's the end of **_**Kisses. **_**Please Review!**


End file.
